The Freshman
by walkthewalktalkthetalk
Summary: Fang is a twenty nine year old single dad. His daughter of fifteen one day ask to know who her mom is. Fang for the first time ever tells the story of his long lost love Max. Starts slow but it will get better!
1. Truth of my youth

The Freshman

Chapter one: Truth of my youth

I kissed Jane on the forehead and walked silently out of the room. I can't stand to think that my little girl isn't so little anymore. It broke my heart to see her leave to the prom tonight. An American tradition I resent. They shouldn't allow fifteen year olds to go around New York unsupervised all night, teenagers are naïve and stupid. That will never change. When I think of my innocent daughter and that… thing she is dating I can't bear to think of what he wants to do to her, he's so much like I was at my age. Which is exactly why Jane won't speak to me, I don't approve of her choice in boys. She says she is old enough and smart enough to choose things for her self. She won't even let me tuck her in anymore. That explains the sneaking into her room.

I walked down the hall while loosening my tie, and into my study. I grabbed the bottle of scotch off of my desk, taking a swig. I flopped onto the leather chair behind my cherry desk. I leaned forward onto my desk holding my head in my hands, whispering to myself. "Max, why can't you be here?" I'm too young to handle this by myself. I'm only twenty nine for god's sake. I rubbed my hand over my eyes trying to contain tears.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I looked up to find Jane standing in the doorway of my office with tears in her brown eyes. Her long dark brown hair falling below her shoulders, she looks just like her mother it makes me ill.

"I'm fine I just can't find my new medical book." Jane didn't fall for it. She walked behind my desk and to the book cases full of medical books. She reached on her tip toes and pulled a book off the shelf.

"Is this the one you are talking about?" I nodded my head and she handed it to me. She looked at me with her mouth open a little as if she has something to say. Instead she just turned and walked towards the door she stopped with her back still turned to me, and asked her question.

"Dad, I know you weren't sad about the book but… is it about mom?" She turned around and took my long silence as a yes. "Dad I think I'm old enough to know about my mom now. You lied to me, I know I'm not adopted." I looked up from the papers I was looking at.

"How long have you known?" I tucked away all the tears, and looked back down at the papers not being able to actually concentrate on them.

"Since I was nine, Aunt Ella told me." Oh yes that makes sense Ella has the biggest mouth in history! "I did the math and since I'm not adopted you had to be fifteen when you had me. I've never met my mom. I don't even know her name, let alone I don't have a picture of her dad! Will you please tell me about her?" I looked up at Jane she had tears in her eyes her face red, with her hands on her hips. It almost made me chuckle, it's the same face she does when she wants a shopping spree. Of course I caved as usual.

"Okay, I think you are old enough, come sit down. I'm not going to leave anything out I'm going to give you a full unabridged story. I'll warn you it's not what you would have ever expected, but I hope you're as old as you think you are." Jane rushed and sat down on the couch in front of my desk. I closed my eyes and inhaled. For the first time ever I was going to tell the story of my true love. Max.


	2. why i'm here

The Freshman

Chapter two: Why I'm here

Well when I was fifteen I got in trouble in London. For fooling around to much, I could get a girl to do whatever I wanted them to. I never had a girlfriend; I would sleep with them then move on. Well my parents weren't too happy so they shipped me off to the wonderful United states of America, to live with my cousin Elijah somehow, to this day I do not know how but he got the nickname Iggy from that. At the time I hated my parents for it, but I also I thought it was the best thing that could have happened. I had a new pool of girls to screw. My goal was to get in as much trouble as I could so I could go back to London.

-Flashback-

"Hey cous! School starts in twenty; get your lazy British butt out of bed!" I grabbed a shoe off the floor and chucked it in Iggy's direction. Then I rolled over to look at the clock. It read 8:35; the time change here is going to kill me. I rolled out of the bed and walked into the connecting bathroom. To make the long getting ready story very short I ended up in a dark green polo with a black t shirt under it, dark washed jeans and a black leather watch. I gelled my black hair into a fo hawk(Like David Beckham) I slipped on a pair of black and white pumas. I looked in the mirror, mentally preparing myself for this day; I looked at my flawless tan skin. I have to admit I look hot, and I'm foreign, the perfect mixture.

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Iggy and his two younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy were eating.

"Fang, Tiffany is going to be over soon to take us to school." Iggy said as he clipped a wire on the stink bomb he is working on.

"Oh your girlfriend Nudge?" Iggy let out a laugh quickly. She also has a strange nickname.

"Yeah I know you don't like the idea of a girlfriend but some of us have feelings towards the opposite gender that happen to mean something." He finished with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah but look at where a girlfriend has gotten you. Then look at me, I mean look at me I'm livin' in a different country." Gazzy and Angel started to laugh at Iggy now.

"Shut up and get to school." Iggy said as he chucked the finished stink bomb at Gazzy.

About thirty seconds after they left Nudge arrived.

"Are your parents here?" Iggy nodded no and walked over to Nude who is now in the kitchen. "Good they hate me." Iggy laughed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. Thank god for Iggy's shaggy hair or I would have had to fully watch their make out session. After about a minute and a half I coughed really loudly and they broke apart.

"Fang I haven't seen you in a year. Are you excited for your first day as a freshman in high school?" I never got to answer Nudges question because she never gave me a chance. Another ten minutes later and a very breathless Nudge we arrived at Skyline High school. We got out of the car and walked into the school. I have never seen so many smoking hot girls in my life. They aren't like the kind in London these American girls have breast and butts like I have never seen. I clicked directly into my mode, already getting feedback from girls. I caught many girls looking me over fallowed by smiles and hellos; I swear I was in heaven.

Until lunch came. I already had fifteen new numbers from extremely hot girls. I sat down by Iggy, he gave me all the inside scoop on the girls. I was looking at this really hot slutty red head when someone else caught my eye. She is standing by nudge. She is really tall for a girl which is always good because I'm about six two. She has legs that never end. Leading up to one heck of a butt, her tight jeans reveal that she is muscular. She has a blue and white v neck sweater on, her long brown hair falling just below her chest. I couldn't take my eyes off of the amazing curve of her body. Then she turned fully around and I couldn't breathe. Her face is stunning; with her slightly tanned skin, pale pink lips, and brown eyes I had to try to control my self.

"Hey Iggs… who is the tall brunette next to Nudge?" Iggy looked around the cafeteria until he saw her.

"Oh, that's nudges friend Max. One of the hottest and most sought after girls in the school, she doesn't date though. Her mom won't let her." I watched as a smile spread across her face at something Nudge said. I watched hypnotized as her thin body bent forward laughing.

"Why doesn't her mom let her date?" I almost smiled as she looked over at me and blushed a bit as our eyes met. She composed herself immediately and looked back at nudge her long brown hair falling smoothly from her face.

"Max is a really good ballet dancer; she has a trainer from Paris or something like that. I guess she just doesn't want max to get distracted from dancing." Iggy said this as if his mind was somewhere else. "Do you want to go talk to her? I was about to go talk to Nudge." I shrugged and Iggy stood up. For once in my life my mind fogged over and I felt strange. I guess nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry Fang has to be a player for this story to work… the story is starting slow but it will pick up…


	3. On top of the world

The freshman

Chapter three: On top of the world

I walked with iggy across the cafeteria. I could feel my heart beat quicken as we arrived the little circle of people around max.

"Hey guys." Iggy said as he set his arm around Nudges shoulders. Everybody replied with delayed hellos, and smiles.

"Hey ig who's your new friend?" said one of the guys in the group. He is kind of tall probably not over five ten. He has shaggy red hair.

"Oh yeah sorry. This is Fang. He is from England; he will be staying with me for a while. Fang, this is Ella. Don't underestimate her just because of her height." Iggy gestured towards a short almost Spanish looking girl, about five two. With short black hair cut into a bob. "This is Clay." The red head nodded and set his arm back around Ella's shoulder. "And last but not least…" I looked at max standing next to me as she smiled.

"Thanks Iggy but I am a big girl; I can introduce myself." Her high soprano voice caught me off guard but there was something about it that was surprisingly strong. "Hi I'm max." She said as she held out her hand and we shook briefly. I pulled out one of my scarce smiles. I saw something flicker behind her eyes but I can't define it.

"It a pleasure to meet you. To meet all of you." The awkward silence in the group ended then and everyone went back to normal conversations.

"So what classes do you have for the rest of the day?" Max broke the silence between me and her. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket.

"I have chemistry with Mr. Runnels next and then office attendant."

"Well Runnels is nice but he sucks at teaching and I'm sorry but being an attendant's aid is incredible boring." She said while laughing.

"What classes do you have next?" I tried to control my thoughts as she flipped her long hair towards me.

"I have home release next hour and then I have chemistry with Runnels." I tried to muster up something to say but my mind had shut down.

"Max. I heard that today we are doing the romance part of the trio." This tall incredible built blonde guy said. His hair is kind of shaggy. He wrapped his arms around Max's waist saying this into her ear. "That means that you are going to get a taste of what I can do. If you know what I mean?" I felt my blood boil a little. I don't even know max why should this bother me? It's probably her boyfriend. But the look on Max's face told me other wise.

"Sam, I don't want any of you. Got it? The only reason your nose isn't broken right now is because I have to have you to get the Meriwether scholarship. This dance is the most action you're getting out of me alright? So you better suck it up!" Max had turned around in his arms so she was now facing him the cafeteria had gone silent and her hand was on his face. "Got it kido?" she said sarcastically. He nodded briefly "Good" Max slapped him hard across the face and his hands fell off her waist. The whole cafeteria reacted with laughter and applause. At the same moment the bell rang braking up the show.

"Come on Fang I'll walk you to your class." Iggy said as his arm fell from Nudges shoulders.

"No Iggs. I'll take him. I'm headed in that direction anyway." Max and I started up a different deserted hallway.

"What was that about back in the cafeteria?" I tried to put it into the conversation with out it sounding suspicious.

"Oh, well that was Sam he is a total jerk. He is shallow and… and a sexiest pig. But he is also my dance partner. He is one of the best ballet dancers in the country, he moved here so we could dance together." Max suddenly stopped and looked up at me. "Sorry I bet you have no clue what I'm talking about. I'm a professional ballet dancer, the youngest in the world." I guess I looked angry or something because she fallowed with this. "Sorry that was really self centered for me to say." I snapped back into reality to answer her question.

"No not at all. You have achieved a lot you should be proud." We slowly came to a stop in front of the door that said office.

"Well I better be going. Mr. Runnel's class is that one at the end of the hall." As max was walking away I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Max, you are a very interesting girl. After school, if you don't have anything going on. Maybe we could go out for, what do you call it. Oh uh, Ice cream?" She smiled at my slip on American words.

"Yeah that would be great. I'll meet you after class." She said as she slipped out of the front doors.


End file.
